The invention relates to filters, including inside-out reverse flow air filters, and more particularly to a multi-purpose filter end cap providing simplicity and cost reduction.
The invention arose during development efforts relating to inside-out reverse flow air filters, for example commonly found as exterior canister air filters on over-the-road trucks. These air cleaners are under constant scrutiny by customers for cost reduction. Prior designs have a housing with a main body holding a filter element and closed by a cover. The cover has a plurality of perforations providing an inlet through which incoming air flows. The cover also has a venturi-like air entrance guide throat partially inserted into the hollow open interior of the filter element for directing the incoming air thereinto. The exterior of such throat provides a wall deflecting debris away from the central opening and radially outwardly within the cover where it can be ejected out the other side of the perforated cover. One or more gaskets are used to seal the cover and throat to the main body.
The present invention provides the above noted desired cost reduction in the noted inside-out reverse flow air filter, while maintaining desirable aspects of: (a) a wall deflecting debris radially outwardly within the housing cover away from the central opening; (b) an air entrance guide throat directing air to the central opening with reduced restriction; and (c) a sealing surface sealing the filter element to -the housing and blocking air flow from the inlet to the outlet otherwise bypassing the filter element. These aspects together with cost reduction are provided by a multi-functional upper end cap for the filter element. The invention further has use in numerous filter sealing arrangements.